Thermostatic valves are known. They contain an expansion element located in the mixed water and regulate the temperature of the latter. A control or operating member is provided for setting the desired temperature. A second control or operating member is used for opening and closing the valve.
The problem of the invention is to provide a compactly constructed, quiet fitting having a thermostat.
According to the invention this problem is solved by a thermostatic valve having the features of claim 1. Further developments of the invention form the subject matter of the dependent claims, whose wording, like that of the abstract, is by reference made into part of the content of the description.
The thermostatic valve proposed by the invention is constructed in such a way that the mixed water outlet is restricted, so that the valve operates quietly.
According to a further development of the invention, the mixed water outlet is restricted in that the flow cross-section of said outlet is smaller than the sum of the flow cross-sections of the cold water inlet and the hot water inlet. Thus, restriction essentially only takes place in the valve control.
According to a further development of the invention, the cross-section of the inlets into the valve and the cross-section of the outlet from the valve are modified for quantity control purposes.
According to another development of the invention, on closing the valve the outlet is closed before the inlet. This measure also contributes to the restricting of the valve.
The invention proposes that the water flows axially into the valve and leaves the latter axially again.
According to a further development of the invention, the valve has a disk control, in which two disks are provided, which engage on one another in a common control surface, one of the two disks being slidable or rotatable with respect to the other.
According to the invention, on entering and leaving the valve, the water passes through the disk control.
According to the invention, the quantity control is brought about by turning one control disk.